Stand in The Rain
by JacksonWorstNigthmare
Summary: Set after TLO.Percy and Annabeth are finally in a relationship, but Annabeth's dad has been losing his temper. He's getting closer to his breaking point. When he snaps will Percy be able to notice Annabeth needs help? First fic.Be nice? Please?
1. Chapter 1

"I love you, Percy."

"I love you too, Wise Girl."

Annabeth snuggled in closer to Percy. His chest was warm and inviting. It was peaceful, and they both let out a sigh. They had been dating for five months since the war had ended. Annabeth's family had relocated to New York City so she could rebuild Olympus. She and Percy were both in their junior year at Goode High School. This was great for Percy because Annabeth could tutor him when she wasn't too busy. Although she was busy a lot. When she wasn't designing Olympus, she was in classes, and when she wasn't in classes, she was babysitting her brothers. This was one of the few moments they had had together all week.

Annabeth's phone started blasting "Mine" by Taylor Swift. She pulled away from Percy and took her phone out of her pocket. She looked at it, and saw a text from her dad.

_Where the hell are you? Come home NOW._

Percy had been reading the message over her shoulder.

"Your dad's been cutting our meetings short all month. Can't you stay a little longer? It isn't even a school night."

Annabeth shook her head, and got up to leave.

"Annabeth, when'd your dad get so strict? He was cool when I met him."

She turned around to face him. "Yeah, I know. He just doesn't want me walking home in the dark. Y'know, with all the creeps in alleys and such…"

" It's only 4:00."

Annabeth walked back to the door and pulled it open. "Bye Percy."

Annabeth walked out of Percy's apartment building feeling like crap. She didn't like lying to Percy. He was right. Her dad _was _a control freak. He had always been one. Usually it didn't bother Annabeth. She had lived with him all her life. Well, minus years 7-11. Lately he had been going a little insane. He had been enforcing when he wanted her to leave the house and when he wanted her back. Just yesterday she was changing in her room when her dad dragged her out of the house saying she was spending too much time at home. She ended up on the front lawn, her pants halfway on, and her shirt in her hand. After just a few months of that, her stepmom had bailed, taking Bobby and Matthew with her. Annabeth had been lying to Percy about babysitting her brothers as well. Her stepmom had always been in charge, and when that changed, she couldn't take it. Annabeth had never been too fond of her, but she did miss having a sane person around the house.

She and Percy only lived a few blocks away, so she reached home pretty quickly. She pulled out her key, and unlocked the door.

"Dad? I'm home," she called, as she walked in.

"It's about time," a voice growled from behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth turned around. Her dad was standing in front of her.

"Uh, hey dad, did you have a nice day?"

Her father rolled his eyes.

"Don't give me that crap. You know you aren't supposed to spend that much time with Percy."

"It was only an hour."

"Don't talk back. Go to your room. Now."

Annabeth turned and ran up the stairs to her room and slammed the door. Seriously? Her dad was difficult to talk to. He made stupid rules with stupid consequences just to bug her. She was sick of it, but he was her dad. Without him she wouldn't be there. She owed it to him to stay.

She sat down on her bed, opened her phone and texted Percy.

_Hey. What's up?_

He responded immediately.

_Hi. You ok?_

_Yeah, Dad's just being overprotective._

_I understand. Will you tutor me tomorrow night?_

Annabeth thought about it. She wasn't busy, so…

_Sure. 7?_

_Awesome :)_

_:) I'm going to work on more building designs. Cya tomorrow._

Annabeth closed her phone and went to her desk. She had been working on the agora for Olympus. She wanted a place people could gather, but didn't want it to conform to what Ancient Greek agoras looked like. She wanted to add a modern twist. She spent a couple of hours on her design, and decided there was nothing else she could do to improve it.

"Annabeth, dinner's ready!" her dad called up the stairs.

Annabeth turned off her desk lamp.

"Coming!" she yelled back.

Annabeth walked in to the kitchen. Her dad had made spaghetti. Again. It was the only thing he knew how to make, other than frozen pizzas and microwave dinners. But those didn't really count. She put some in a bowl for herself then sat down at the table across from her dad.

There was an awkward silence for a couple of minutes, until her dad asked,

"Do you have a lot of homework this weekend?"

"No."

This was followed by more silence. Annabeth wasn't prepared for what her dad said next.

"Annabeth, you're getting fat. You need to lose weight."

Annabeth looked at her dad, confused.

" Dad, I had a doctors appointment two weeks ago. The doctor told you I was slightly _underweight_."

" I don't care what the doctor says, I'm your father. I know what's best for you. Eat your dinner then go get rid of it. You'll lose weight that way."

Annabeth was confused again.

"What?"

Her dad rolled his eyes.

"You heard what I said. Finish your dinner then go throw it up. It'll help you lose weight."

Annabeth was shocked. Her dad was an idiot. What had her mom seen in him? She's the goddess of _wisdom._

"Dad, that's really dangerous and unhealthy. I'm not going to do that."

"You'll do it if you want to stay here. You can't go anywhere else. Camp's out of the question. You need to be here to fix Olympus. You can't stay on Mt. Olympus. They'd never let you. And you wouldn't want to burden Percy, would you? Now go do it."

Annabeth got up from the table. Her dad was right. She had to stay with him. She slowly walked over to the sink and put her bowl in. Then she walked to the bathroom and closed the door.

The toilet was right in front of her. She had never thought of using it for anything other than "nature's call". But here it was as something different, and it actually scared her. She knew how to make herself throw up. She knew how to do a lot of things. But this was a piece of knowledge she hadn't dared to use before. But now she had to. She could hear her dad outside the door, listening. She sighed, kneeled over the toilet, and got rid of her dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I'm really really thankful to everyone who reviewed. Keep reviewing please. Also, don't develop bulimia cause of my story. Honestly it's a bad habit, and it's dangerous, so… don't do it. Please. Also, if anyone likes raisins and is offended by my raisins rant, I'm sorry. I just don't like raisins.**

Annabeth felt disgusting. She was a daughter of Athena, and she had done…. this. She brushed her teeth immediately. It took her 5 minutes. She had to get the taste of spit and mushy spaghetti out of her mouth.

After the feeling of grossness had left, she felt ashamed. What if Percy found out. What would he say? Would he still want to date her? Or even be friends? Then another thought crossed her mind. Had her mother been watching? Or any of the other Olympians? That was a downside to being a demigod, you felt like you were constantly being watched. Surely they wouldn't have watched what she was doing in the bathroom, right?

Annabeth spent a few more minutes in the bathroom just thinking, then opened the door and left. She walked past the family room, where her father was watching TV.

"Goodnight, Dad," she said quietly.

Her dad looked at her as if nothing had ever happened.

"Goodnight, sweetie."

Annabeth walked up the stairs and closed the door to her room. She turned off the light, curled up in her bed and went to sleep.

It was 10:00 am when Annabeth woke up. She remembered everything that happened yesterday. She knew he was going to make her do it again. He didn't give up on things easily. Annabeth remembered when she was 4 and hated raisins. Her dad had made her eat them everyday for a month. She still hated them. They were just more…. tolerable. She didn't see the point of raisins anyway. They were just dried grapes. She liked grapes. How could something so gross come from something so good? Raisins were a disgrace to grapes. And oatmeal raisin cookies? Really, there's no contest between them and chocolate chip. Chocolate wins over dried fruit with grain anytime. If she wanted that, she could just eat a granola bar. **(ok, moving on)**

There were only 9 more hours until she could see Percy. Nine long hours. Annabeth got out of her bed, and put on clothes for the day.. After approving her outfit she went downstairs to eat breakfast.

Like a repeat of last night, her dad was at the table, waiting for her. Creepy.

"Did you sleep well, Annabeth?" her dad asked, looking genuinely interested.

"Yeah. Did you?"

"Yes, I did," he motioned for her to sit down. "I made pancakes."

Annabeth knew her dad didn't know how to make pancakes.

"How?"

Her dad laughed.

"Just kidding. I bought them from that breakfast place down the street."

Annabeth smiled, and sat down with her dad.

At the end of breakfast, Annabeth was really starting to believe he had forgotten. She got up and put her plate in the sink. Just as she was about to leave the kitchen, her dad cleared his throat.

"Annabeth."

Annabeth turned around.

"Yeah, Dad?"

Her dad nodded toward the bathroom.

"It takes more than one time, honey."

"But ,Dad, do I really have to –"

Her dad stood up angrily.

"Don't argue with me! Your mother's Athena! You should be smart enough to know that."

Annabeth sighed and walked to the bathroom.

**Okay, so her situation's really bad right now. But it's only the 3****rd**** chapter, so it'll get better. This is also categorized as romance, so there will be Percabeth in the next chapter. Except I have no idea when I'll update. Probably soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So this is chapter 4. The Super Bowl's about to start. I lived in a suburb of Pittsburgh for 3 years, so I'm leaning towards the Steelers, but I really just want to see a good game. Please keep reviewing, and thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. I'll update soon. Probably on the weekend because of school. Football time!**

The rest of Annabeth's day was pretty uneventful. She spent the whole day designing more of Olympus. She was only interrupted at lunch time, when her dad had made a huge lunched and forced her to eat it all. He didn't even have to make her to throw it up. She felt sick to her stomach after she ate it.

The time was 6:50. Annabeth switched off her desk lamp and got ready to leave for Percy's. She grabbed a couple of pencils to bring because she knew how easily Percy lost them. He definitely would have lost Riptide by now if it wasn't charmed to come back to him.

Annabeth walked down the stairs and went to the door. Her dad was watching the TV.

"Dad, I'm going to go tutor Percy. Is that okay?" Annabeth braced herself for some serious yelling over spending too much time with Percy. But her dad was surprisingly….calm.

"Yes, that's fine. What time do you think you'll be home?"

"Uh, around nine. I'll see you then." Annabeth turned the knob on the door, ready to step out.

"Oh, and Annabeth? Are you eating dinner at Percy's?" her dad called.

"Yeah?"

"Don't forget to keep the pounds off," he reminded her, and then winked.

"Ok, Dad."

The door closed.

Annabeth was angry. How could her dad act like that? All he wanted to do was see her suffer. Either that or he was mentally ill. He hadn't always been like that. When she came back home when she was twelve, her dad had been happy, and fun to be around. That only lasted for a little while. When that ended, it was back to everyone hating Annabeth, which she could deal with. But this? This was insane.

Now, she had to go to Percy's and act like everything was fine and she wasn't throwing her food up every meal. She was almost to his building. Time to put on a happy face.

Annabeth knocked on Percy's door. He answered immediately.

"Hey, come on in!" He led her to the kitchen table, where he had his homework laid out. He pulled a chair out for her and she sat down. He took a seat next to her.

"Ok, so I need some help with math. I just don't understand all these theorems."

Annabeth nodded. "Okay, well do you have a pencil? I'll explain them to you and show you how to apply them."

Percy's hand went to his pockets. He felt around for a pencil, and pulled Riptide out. He gave her a sheepish grin.

Annabeth smiled." Well, you can't write with that, can you?" She gave him one of the pencils she had brought.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome. So, these theorems apply to triangles…

**(Time passes)**

Annabeth was having a good time with Percy. He was really cute when he didn't understand things. She almost hated explaining it to him.

The doorbell rang.

Percy got up. "I'll be right back."

Annabeth nodded and waited for him to come back.

He came back into the room with a box of pizza. "Mom and Paul are out, so I ordered us some pizza. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

Percy put the box on the table and started eating. Then he stopped. "I forgot I can't kiss you with my mouth all messy. So…."

Annabeth smiled. She leaned in and kissed Percy. Percy smiled back and continued eating his pizza. Annabeth reached out and took a slice. She was halfway done with her second slice when she felt sick. She stood up.

"Percy, I need to use the bathroom. I'll be right back."

Percy looked up at her." Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She went to the bathroom and closed the door. She knew what was happening. She wasn't used to actually eating food without it coming back up. She had actually planned on not puking up her food that night, but it didn't seem like an option anymore.

Percy was waiting outside the door. He didn't think Annabeth was taking an innocent bathroom break. She looked sick to him. Maybe she caught the flu or something. He knew he was right when he heard the sounds of throwing up. As soon as he heard her stop, he opened the door.

"Annabeth?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I didn't update last weekend. I had soooo much homework. I'll try to update soon, probably Monday or Tuesday. Please review. I've gotten a lot of hits, but not many people are reviewing. I hope the story line isn't turning people away… Anyway, here's the next chapter! **

"Annabeth?**"**

Annabeth quickly flushed the toilet. "Yeah, Percy?" She wondered if he had heard her.

"Are you okay in there? I heard you throwing up."

He had heard her. Annabeth stood up and leaned against the door. " It was probably the pizza. That's the last time I ever eat sausage, pepperoni, mushrooms and olives together." She closed her eyes hoping Percy would believe her.

Percy laughed. "Hey, it's my favorite. Maybe you need to lie down. I'll walk you home."

Annabeth reluctantly opened the door and let Percy walk her home.

Annabeth's alarm clock went off at 6:30 on Monday morning. That meant she had to get up for school. She got out of bed, and went to the bathroom to perform the daily hygiene routine. After that, she went back to her room to change into some clothes.

She went downstairs to find her dad had already left for work, so she grabbed a granola bar and headed to school.

As Annabeth was walking, she had a thought. What if her dad was right? What If the world saw her as fat? Her dad wouldn't lie to her. Sure, throwing up her food was dangerous, but he was right. It was effective.

Annabeth frowned, and scolded herself. No. He was wrong. He was crazy. She should ignore him. But he did make a point….

*Poof*!

A figure appeared before Annabeth. She knew who he was. She had met him before.

"Why, Hello Annabeth, dear, we meet again. But this time, it's for a different choice you have to make. You know it's unsafe. Don't do it."

"No, no, no! Annabeth. Don't listen to him. I have no clue what I'm saying. Or rather, he doesn't know what he's saying. I. Me. Him."

Annabeth stopped walking. And glared at Janus. "Why do you have to bother me with _this_? Can't you just go away? Or come back when I'm trying to decide between toothpaste brands or something?"

Janus' left face laughed." That's no fun. Besides, this is a big choice. I like big choices. The only people we bother with toothpaste dilemmas are dentists. You aren't a dentist. You're a sixteen -year old girl. Don't you just love teenage years? Besides, we owe you a visit. Hera stopped me from making you choose last time."

Right face cut in. " Enough chit-chat. Annabeth. Seriously. Think of your image. If the world sees you as fat, do you really want to stay the same? Do you want your dad to be ashamed of you?"

"First of all, I'm not fat. Second, my dad wouldn't, and shouldn't, be ashamed of me because of that…" Annabeth stuttered, unsure of herself.

"You are absolutely right!" Left face smiled." You've got a hot boyfriend, a nice body, and a dad that loves you. Don't listen to the other me."

" Yeah, sure, Percy's a hunk. But Annabeth, darling, your figure? Just a little bulky, not to be rude. Does your dad really love you? Remember when you were seven and ran away? Was it because he _loved_ you? You know what you need to do to make him love you. Do you want your mother to be ashamed of you as well? C'mon, it's just a small price."

Annabeth didn't know what to do. So she started walking again." I have to get to school."

Janus called after her." Annabeth, no! Think of the health risks! Bad teeth! Bad breath!"

"Shut up!" Janus yelled at him self. "Remember The Beatles! All you need is love! Which can be achieved by a few simple steps! You know what to do!"

"Starvation! Fainting!"

" Acceptance! Image!"

"Death!"

Annabeth ran to get away from their calls. She turned the corner. She couldn't hear them anymore. She couldn't get what Janus had told her out of her head. Were her parents ashamed of her? Was she really fat? All her life she had only wanted to be accepted. If she had to throw up to get it done, then she would. She could finally see her dad's point of view. He was right. Maybe Janus could stop bugging her now. Her choice was made.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, look! I actually updated! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been really busy. But I made time today, but I missed Ellen. Oh well. Thanks to Lillika for reminding me to update. Don't forget to review. Enjoy!**

Annabeth sat in English class. She wasn't really paying attention because the teacher was talking about Ancient Greek literature, which she already knew everything about. She and Percy were passing notes.

_Doesn't Ms. Dole look like a fish?_

Annabeth smiled and looked up at who was standing at the blackboard. Her lips were kind of poked out. She did look like a fish.

_**Yeah, a little. You're always thinking about water.**_

She handed the note back to Percy and faced the front of the room.

"Does anyone know who the god of the underworld is in Greek Mythology?" asked the class.

Annabeth raised her hand and waited to be called on. "Hades."

shook her head. "I'm sorry dear, that's the Roman god of the underworld."

"What? No, I'm sure Hades is Greek. Pluto is Roman." Annabeth wanted to roll her eyes at her teacher, but that would have been disrespectful.

walked back to her desk to consult the teaching material. She slapped her forehead. "Silly me, it is Hades." She said to the class, and then went back to the blackboard to change what she had wrote on the board. "Alright, the Greek goddess of wisdom, battle, and arts is Minerva. She appears multiple times in The Iliad…"

Annabeth sighed and opened the note from Percy.

_Where'd she get her teaching license? No wonder everyone's failing._

_**I'm not failing.**_

_That's why you're Wise Girl._

The bell rang. Everyone got up to go to lunch. Percy held Annabeth's hand. As they walked to the cafeteria. They sat down at a table with some of Percy's friends. About 3 minutes into lunch Percy was looking at her strangely.

" Is there a problem, Percy?"

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

Annabeth frowned. "Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be?" She started to worry. Did Percy know?

"Are you going to go buy lunch?"

Annabeth giggled. He was always thinking about food. "No, I'm not really hungry."

Percy looked horrified." You have to eat _something._ Here, you can share with me." He reached into his brown bag then handed her a sandwich. "Take it. I have two more."

"Thanks." She didn't really want to eat it. It was a peanut butter sandwich. There were 190 calories in peanut butter. And that was for a serving size. This was definitely not a serving size. But Percy was being really sweet, so she ate it.

Ten minutes before the end of lunch, Annabeth stood up.

"Where are you going?" Percy asked.

"Bathroom. This peanut butter's all over my hands." She responded, then left the cafeteria.

She walked into the girls' bathroom. It was empty. She turned on one of the sinks and rinsed the peanut butter from her hands. As she reached for paper towels, she glanced at her reflection in the mirror. She was fat. Why was Percy even dating her? She was an embarrassment.

The bathroom was still empty. Annabeth rushed into a stall and shut the door.

Annabeth walked back to the cafeteria. Lunch was over. She spotted Percy waiting for her by the door.

"That was a long bathroom break. But, girls do take longer than boys, with all that make up and stuff."

"Percy, I don't wear make up."

"Another reason why I love you. You're naturally beautiful." He leaned over to kiss her. She quickly pulled away. Her breath probably smelled like stomach acid and peanut butter. "You don't want to kiss me?" he asked.

"It's not that," she said hurriedly. "We should probably go to sixth period."

Percy's face fell. Annabeth knew why. They had different sixth period classes. "Okay, I'll call you later." He sulked off to biology class, while Annabeth went in the opposite direction to History.


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, my mom crashed the car today. Again. My dad gets back from Europe today, so that should be a nice surprise. Anyways, yeah, you guys noticed Annabeth isn't herself in this story. I probably should have warned you of that. But, if she weren't out of it just a little, this story line wouldn't work. Demigods also don't use cell phones on a regular basis. Please review. Pretty please. Pretty pretty please (Aha! P!nk!) . But please do it nicely. **

Annabeth went in to her room and shut the door. She threw her bag on the floor and sat down on her bed. It had been a long day. Lately, everyday had begun to feel long. She was changing. Since when did she let people tell her who she is?

Annabeth shook her head. She was doing this for Percy and her dad. How could she be happy if they weren't? So, really, she was doing it for herself. Annabeth was rarely confused, but now she was.

"Annabeth, I sensed you were confused about something," a familiar voice spoke from behind her.

Annabeth turned around to see Athena and Aphrodite standing behind her. Athena was looking at her intently, while Aphrodite looked like she was texting. "Hello, Mother," Annabeth responded.

Athena came closer. " I've been watching you Annabeth. I've seen what you been doing, and I'm disappointed. You've said yourself that my children are supposed to be intelligent."

"Yeah, well, I'm also my father's child, and he's an idiot."

Athena gave her a stern look. "I don't know why Fredrick is acting that way, but he's a very intelligent man. I came here because you were confused. Will you tell me the problem?"

"I don't know why I've decided to be come …b-bulimic." The word felt foreign in her mouth.

Athena thought for a while. Aphrodite was still texting. They sat in silence for about five minutes. Finally Athena spoke," I don't know. Perhaps you think people look down on you. The only people who look down on you are the gods, and that's because of elevation. No one figuratively looks down on you now, but if you continue this way, they might start to." She turned around. "Aphrodite! I brought you here for a reason! Quit playing Words with Friends!"

Aphrodite looked up from her phone. "But I just played a 47 -point word! I'm just waiting for Apollo to play his word! I really think I can win! "

Athena sighed. "Annabeth, people won't stop loving you because of how you look."

"Yeah, I know…" Annabeth trailed off. "But-"

"Ha! Take that Apollo! You thought you could beat me with a two- letter word? No chance!" Aphrodite put her phone in her pocket. "Now, Annabeth, darling, first of all you have a hot super model body. You fight monsters. That's the ultimate workout. Its even more effective than P90x. Second, Percy is crazy about you. You should sneak in on his dreams once in a while. They're so _cute._ Even cuter than yours, if you believe that."

Athena cleared her throat, and glared at Aphrodite. She didn't want to dwell on the subject of Percy and Annabeth's relationship longer than was needed, even if it was to help her daughter.

"Right," Aphrodite smiled. "As I was saying. He loves you. Even if you were a little overweight, which you're not, he would still love you. With a relationship comes sacrifices. But this, my dear, is not one of them." Her phone beeped from her pocket. "Yes! Now Demeter wants to start a game! She is so going to lose."

Athena spoke again." Annabeth, for once, listen to Aphrodite. She knows what she's talking about. Don't forget what we said. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mother," Annabeth answered. Two godly encounters in one day was overwhelming.

Athena and Aphrodite disappeared without a good bye.

"Annabeth! Dinner!" Her dad called. Annabeth opened the door to her room and reluctantly went downstairs to the dinner table. Her dad was sitting there, a plate of food directly in front of him, and one across from him. She went to the table and took her place.

"How was school?" Her dad asked.

"It was okay," Annabeth responded.

"That's good," her dad answered.

The next five minutes went by in silence, so Annabeth pulled her phone to text Percy.

_**Percy.**_

_Hey Annabeth? I need help on math homework._

_**I can help you.**_

_Great. I'll come over now._

Annabeth knew her dad wouldn't like it if Percy came over. She was about to tell him they should meet at his house when her dad asked,

"Who are you texting?"

"A girl in my science class."

"Don't text at the table Annabeth."

Annabeth put her phone back into her pocket. Then she stood up. "I'm going to finish my homework," she told her dad.

"Ok, but don't forget to… you know… first."

Annabeth got angry." I'm not going to do that anymore, Dad," She growled.

Now it was her father's turn to be angry." You have to obey me! I'm your father!"

Annabeth shook her head and started to walk away. Her dad grabbed her arm and yanked her back.

"Hey!" She protested. "Dad, let go!" She looked up at him. He was furious. She knew she could get out of his grasp if she wanted too. She was a demigod. But she didn't want to hurt him.

"Annabeth, do what I say!" he yelled.

Annabeth didn't say anything in response. She wasn't going to listen to him anymore. But, she did have to admit, she was scared. He had never been this angry with her before. Her dad tightened his grip on her, then, he punched her. Not a playful punch, but a serious, you slapped my grandma, punch. Annabeth kicked her dad, making him let go. She ran out of the house and down the dark street. As she turned the corner, she bumped into someone. Not extremely unusual for New York.

"I'm sorry," the person said, then continued walking.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"Annabeth? I though we were meeting at your house. Is something wrong?"

Annabeth went up to Percy. He put his arms around her." What's wrong, Wise Girl? You're crying," He asked.

"Percy, he hit me, he manipulated me, and he made me throw up. Everything. Everyday," she said into his chest. She felt Percy tense. His breathing got faster. Annabeth pulled out of the hug to look at Percy. He pulled his phone of his pocket.

"Who are you calling?" Annabeth asked, but she already knew the answer.

"Hello, police? My name is Percy Jackson. I'd like to report my girlfriend's father."


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it's a short chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Well, and all the other chapters…Please keep reviewing!**

Annabeth looked up at Percy." Did you really just call the police?"

"Yeah, I did," He answered. "They're probably going to want to talk to you, you know."

Annabeth nodded, though he probably couldn't see it in the dark. "So, now what?"

"You come and stay with me. My mom won't mind." Percy took Annabeth's hand and they started to walk to his house.

"Thanks, Percy," Annabeth said. Then she stopped. "Tomorrow's Tuesday. I need my stuff for school."

"You don't have to go to school tomorrow. Take a day off."

"I'll still need my things eventually," Annabeth sighed. She knew Percy wasn't going to let her go back. But that was good, because she didn't want to go back.

"I'll go get your stuff for you. Before the police get there."

Annabeth was shocked. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I don't want you around your dad. Just go ahead to my house. My mom will let you in. What do you need me to get?"

"Umm… My backpack, the blueprints for Olympus, and my-" she stopped. "Uh, yeah. Just my backpack and the blueprints. It's all in my room." She was going to ask him to get clothes too, but that would have been awkward.

"Ok, I'll see you later." Percy kissed Annabeth on the cheek then ran off in the direction she had come from.

PERCY POV (Well, sorta. It's 3rd person)

Percy walked up to Annabeth's house. The door was slightly open, so he went in. He made sure his steps weren't heavy as he went farther in, so Annabeth's dad wouldn't hear him. Quickly ran up the stairs and went into her room. He had only been in there a few times before, and it seemed weird without Annabeth in there. He saw her backpack lying on the floor. He picked it up and slung it over his shoulder. After looking around her room for a few minutes, he spotted the blueprints on her desk. He put those in her backpack too. Percy turned to leave, but suddenly he had a thought.

_She needs clothes._

He wanted to ignore the thought. He really did. It was going to be awkward for both of them if he came back to his house with bras and underwear. But he knew if he didn't she was going to have to buy new clothes. He was willing to buy her clothes, but he knew she would never accept the money from him, and he didn't want her spending a lot of money.

Percy opened each of her drawers until he found the one with undergarments. He blindly reached in and grabbed some throwing them in her backpack. He then went to her closet and got a few pairs of pants and a few shirts. Surprisingly, it all fit in her backpack.

He closed the door to her room and walked back down the stairs. He looked to his left and saw Annabeth's dad on the couch, watching TV like nothing had happened. Any normal parent would either be bawling their eyes out or going crazy, calling everyone they know, trying to find their daughter. Percy had two options. He could either sneak out, or he could confront Dr. Chase. He acted on an impulse and chose option B.

Percy cleared his throat. "Dr. Chase."

Dr. Chase looked up from the TV. He looked startled to see Percy. Then his shock turned to anger. "What are you doing here, Percy? Get out," he growled.

Percy walked up to him. "Why would you do that to Annabeth?" He said as calmly as he possibly could.

""She deserved it. She was disobeying me. Now get out." Dr. Chase answered.

Percy didn't believe what Dr. Chase had said. Percy was angry. Really angry. He was debating whether or not he should flood the whole house. But police were going to be there soon, and that would raise suspicion. Instead, he got uncomfortably close to Dr. Chase, and spat," I hope you rot with Hades," then went out of the door, and started walking back to his house.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I know you guys feel like I've abandoned you. I've been really busy. I wish I could have updated sooner. I don't like leaving you hanging. I don't take pride in that. I'm really sorry. I'm also really sorry for the incredibly short chapter. I wish I could say in my absence I was writing an amazing chapter. But I wasn't. I was doing a multitude of projects and homework. **

Percy walked into his apartment. He went into the kitchen and saw his mom seated at the table. She heard his footsteps and looked up. "Percy!" she said.

He went to the table and sat next to her. "Annabeth's here, right?"

His mother nodded. "She was really upset, so I let her sleep in your room. You can take the couch." Percy nodded. "Percy, what happened?" His mother asked.

Percy was confused. "She didn't tell you?"

His mother sighed. "She was crying, so I didn't want to ask her."

"That was probably a good idea. Her dad hit her."

Sally gasped. " Poor Annabeth! I've met her father before. He didn't seem like he would ever do that."

Percy half laughed, half snorted. "Yeah, well, he would. He's a total b-"

"Percy!" His mom stopped him. "Language."

"He hit my girlfriend. I'll call him whatever I want."

"Did you call the police?" his mom asked, reaching for the phone.

"They should be arresting him right now."

His mom stood up and hugged him. "I'm proud of you, Percy. Go get ready for bed."

Normally Percy would have protested, and argued for a later bedtime, but he got up from the table and went to his room to get something to sleep in.

He entered his room quietly because he knew Annabeth was sleeping. He went to his closet to get a shirt. He didn't want to wake up with the possibility of Annabeth making fun of him shirtless. Well, sure, she had seen him shirtless before, but this was…. different.

"Percy?"

He looked over at his bed to see Annabeth sitting up. He was sure she was staring at him, but he couldn't tell in the dark. He went over and sat at the foot of the bed. "Yeah?"

"Thanks for letting me stay here. " She hesitated. "And saving me from my dad."

"No problem."

She sighed. "It's stupid. I can hold up the sky, but I can't stand up to my father."

"Had your dad ever hit you before?"

"No. But…"

"But, what? What else did he do?" Percy braced himself.

"He told me I was fat." Percy relaxed slightly. He had been expecting the word "rape". But he tensed back up at what she said next.

"He made me throw up everything I ate. He said you wouldn't love me if I was fat."

"Annabeth! How could you let him do that? You actually believed him? You have the body of a model! I'd love you no matter what you looked like."

" I thought I could trust my dad."

Percy calmed down a little." Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you sooner."

"I thought I had it under control. But I really didn't. I still don't. Percy, bulimia is a hard habit to break. And it's only been a short time. I'm never scared. But I am now."

Percy gave her a hug. "You'll be okay. At least you told me now. You should get some rest. I love you. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Percy."

He stood up and walked out of the room closing the door behind him. He went into the living room, and threw all the pillows except for one off the couch. He pulled his pants and shirt he had been wearing off. He then put the shirt he had gotten from his room on. He lay down on the couch. Percy was really mad at Annabeth's dad now. If the court didn't punish him, and if the gods didn't punish him, then Percy definitely would.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to everyone whose reviewed. It's been a while. I originally wrote this chapter about a week ago, but after reading it again, I changed the whole thing. Thanks to my BFF maximumpotter101 (Check her out) for giving me ideas for this chapter. Also, I'm not really good at long chapters, I like short chapters. I like to write them all at once, and I don't have the attention span to sit at my computer for long periods of time. I'll try to update faster.**

Fredrick Chase was stretched out on his couch clutching a beer bottle when the doorbell rang. He didn't feel like opening it, so he didn't. But after five more minutes of trying to ignore it, it got too annoying. He marched up to the door and flung it open to find a uniformed officer on his doorstep. Not just an officer, but a female officer. Fredrick chuckled a bit. What ever the police wanted, they weren't going to get it from him. A girl? Seriously?

"Are you Fredrick Chase?" The officer asked. She was wearing sunglasses, so Fredrick couldn't see her expression. He figured she was probably checking him out. The ladies just couldn't resist him.

"Why don't you come in, and I'll tell ya," Fredrick slurred. A classic pick up line.

"Look, sir. I'm here on official business, and if you won't give me information, I'll have to take you into custody," The officer answered. "Are you Fredrick Chase?"

Fredrick rolled his eyes. She was the serious type. Gross. "Yeah, I'm Fredrick Chase. Whataya want?"

"The police department received a call about an hour ago that you had hit your daughter. Is that true?"

Fredrick narrowed his eyes. Annabeth had called the police. That little b-

"Sir? Is that true?" The officer began to tap her foot.

" I would never hit my daughter. She's my pride and joy." He added a smile at the end. "Who told you that lie?"

"I'm not allowed to disclose. I still have to question your daughter. She's staying at her boyfriend's house, correct? If she tells me something I didn't hear from you, you'll be hearing back from me." The police officer took off her sunglasses to reveal gray eyes. "And I know you'll definitely be hearing back from me."

Annabeth's phone woke her up. She didn't recognize the number, but she still answered it. It could've been a demigod that had just gotten a cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Annabeth." A voice breathed on the other side.

Annabeth's finger hovered over the "End" button. It was her father. She sighed, and answered back, "What do you want?"

"I wanted to tell you I'm sorry," He paused. "I don't know what got in to me last night. I had to work so hard for you to trust me again, and I feel that I messed it all up."

"It doesn't matter to me that you're sorry."

"I know. But I want you to know that I still love you, and I'm ashamed of what I did." He sniffed. "Annabeth, there's a… cop coming over to question you this morning. After you tell them all that I did… Y-you don't want me to go to jail… do you? I-"

Annabeth hung up the phone. Her father was sick. He called her to try to make her not rat him out. He didn't really love her. It was an act. She flung the phone against the wall, causing Percy to dash in.

"What's happening in here? Are you okay?" he asked her.

Annabeth nodded. "My dad called. He wanted me to lie to the police. I was so angry I threw my phone against your wall. Sorry."

Percy smiled. "It's fine." He went over and inspected his wall. "Not a scratch."

"Okay. Now get out so I can change," Annabeth ordered.

Percy did a mock salute. "Yes ma'am." He turned and left the room, leaving Annabeth alone.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm back! ….yeah, I'm shocked too. Saturday was my birthday (im 15 now) and I got a laptop! I wrote this chapter on it, so hopefully the spacing turned out okay. All my thoughts and prayers (sorry non-religious people) go out to Norway right now. Or even people that don't live in Norway, but have family and/or friends that were affected by the tragedy.**

Annabeth exited Percy's room and went to the kitchen. Percy's mom was at the stove making breakfast, while Percy leaned against the counter looking bored.

He looked up when he heard Annabeth walk into the room. "Hey," he said."Um, you changed clothes."

Annabeth gave a small laugh. "Yeah, I did," she answered.

Percy's mom turned around, abandoning whatever dish she was cooking. It looked like blue waffles. "Annabeth, dear, how are you?" she asked.

Annabeth sighed. "I'm fine." That was partially true. She was as fine as she could have been at the time.

"That's good," Sally said. "A police officer is going to be coming over in about an hour to ask you some questions," she hesitated. "Is that ok?"

Annabeth didn't want to tell Sally she already knew about the police officer because she would worry. " Yeah, I guess that's fine."

"Are you sure?" Sally asked. She was clearly concerned.

Annabeth nodded. "I'm sure."

"Ok," Sally turned and went back to making breakfast.

The police officer knocked on the door at noon. Sally invited her in and showed her to the kitchen table, where Annabeth and Percy were waiting.

The officer looked at Percy and said, "This has to be done in private. You can come back in about ten minutes." Percy stood up and left the table, leaving Annabeth and the officer alone. She was wearing sunglasses again, so Annabeth wouldn't know who she was.

She looked at Annabeth and asked, "Can you tell me exactly what happened?"

Annabeth took a deep breath. She thought about the call she had gotten. The fact that her father was scared made her more eager to turn him in. For once, he was afraid, and not her. " Not much," she said. "My father hit me last night."

The officer gave a small laugh. "That's not much?"

Annabeth gave a small nod. In hindsight it was probably a stupid thing to say. Especially for a child of Athena, but Annabeth hadn't been very smart lately, anyway.

"Do you know why he did that?" the police officer asked.

"He was mad because I wouldn't obey him."

Athena smiled a little. Maybe her little talk with Annabeth had worked. "What did he want you to do?" she asked.

Annabeth hesitated. She knew she should tell the officer exactly what had been happening, but he was her father. If she told, he would either be locked up in jail or an insane asylum. He had done a lot of horrible things to her though. And the call that morning... She didn't really know what to make of it. But if she didn't speak up, she knew Percy would go after her dad. He would do a lot more damage than the United States judicial system.

"He was mad because I wouldn't throw my food up."

"I'm glad you stood up for yourself. That was a very brave thing to do, but why would he make you do that? That's a very unhealthy habit."

Annabeth nodded. "I know, but he kept ordering me to do it. He told me I was fat and that my boyfriend wouldn't love me. And I believed him. I tried to stop, but it's a hard habit to break," she paused. It was obvious that Sally and Percy were listening in from the other room. She'd deal with them later. Annabeth spoke again, "I guess it was really my choice. I listened to him but I didn't have to."

"But you felt obligated because he's your father. He shouldn't be enforcing or encouraging this. Is this the first time he's used force against you?"

Annabeth looked down. "Yes."

Athena stood up to leave. "We're probably going to evaluate your father's mental health, then we'll see what happens after that. If he goes to jail, he won't get that much time, probably about five or six months."

Annabeth nodded. "Thank you," she told her.

Athena walked to the door and let herself out.

Annabeth slowly crept to the room Sally and Percy had gone into. She jerked the door open, glaring at Percy when she saw him. "I know you were listening."

Percy responded with a sheepish smile, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Annabeth smiled back. "I'm fine, Seaweed Brain."


End file.
